The Longest Time
by DaddoMulligan
Summary: When a psychic named Aaron Burr starts to have visions of the grave days to come, he knows he must rewrite history to avoid the horrid events he's seen. Utilizing his past connections with former coworkers, Aaron becomes the captain of the Timeship Revolution. Follow Aaron Burr and his crew throughout time and space as they repair tommorow and try not to damage today.


Never in his life had Aaron seen such a desolate place

The sun was hidden by black, thick clouds and choked the life out of the once refreshing air.

Buildings that he remembered standing tall only this morning had crumbled to the ground, the rubble overflowing their foundations to crowd the streets.

He heard gunshots, and felt a collective despair deep in his chest; it was the heaviest sorrow and most heart-wrenching anguish he had ever experienced. Aaron knew that this was the feeling of millions of people grieving and mourning, the feeling of millions' hopelessness, regret, and torment.

He felt the presence of a tyrant;

a man willing to do whatever it took to reach his twisted destination, and a man with an army of expendable pawns willing to reign terror at the snap of his fingers.

Aaron knew this was the future, and looking up at a hazy and tattered billboard for the musical "Miranda" informed him that it wasn't as distant as he had hoped.

He thought this was the end of all things good. He had no doubt that it was.

That is, until three bright lights appeared in the rubble.

One, which was on the far right of the three, was a vibrant red and seemed to radiate strength and passion; the middle was a subtle but eye-catching magenta that expressed pure confidence; the final was a pale yellow that showed practicality and intelligence.

Aaron could only stare at the brilliant lights, and seeing them gave him a glimmer of hope and determination.

This future could be avoided.

With that, Aaron jolted up, gasping for air when he knew he didn't need to.

Having these powers took a large chunk out of Aaron's sleep schedule.

It wasn't always easy to get your rest when your brain is busy receiving prophetic visions every other night.

Most of the time they were simple and helpful, all that they took was a bit of interpreting and a second opinion, but occasionally they were grave and heavy.

As he looked around his bedroom, he placed his hand on Theodosia's side of the bed, where her forearm would normally be.

Theodosia wasn't there; she hadn't been in their bed for two months.

The divorce had taken its toll on Aaron. He undoubtedly still loved Theodosia more than he could explain; but when she asked him if he did, and he could see that devastating look of defeat in her eyes, he knew she didn't want him.

So, he lied to her.

It might have been the most detrimental lie Aaron had told his whole life; but, he knew that by doing this, he was releasing her from a relationship she didn't desire to be in.

As he arose from his bed, he recounted his faults that lead to the decline of his marriage.

He wasn't as supportive as he could have been.

He should have gotten excited about Theo's projects just as she had gotten excited for his. Instead, he brushed her off when he was "busy" for some reason even he couldn't explain.

He was always making excuses to feel sorry for himself.

Even when Theodosia herself was the one struggling, he always had to bring his own troubles into it.

As he groggily walked down the hallway of his lush apartment in uptown Manhattan, he slowed at the doorway of the nursery.

He hadn't had the heart to take any of the baby's things down since they lost her.

When Theo was here, she had spent hours in the nursery, determined to continue knitting their daughter's blanket despite the loss.

Aaron knew that when the blanket was finished, that would be it. The end of his time with the best woman he's ever known.

After getting his coffee, Aaron tried to focus on the issue at hand, that issue being the end of the world.

He went through his living room storage area until he found a large stationary pad decorated in mint green flowers; normally, the "T.B." in the top left corner would make him a bit glummer, but he found it comforting, the memories of her being the calm to his storm.

He pulled a pen from the same drawer and returned to the kitchen to sit at the table.

He first thought of the implied cause of these events; the tyrant.

Aaron knew this was a man of great power that somehow held the power to persuade this "army" of his to do any evil deed he required. Men like this usually possessed charm, wealth, and influence.

Unfortunately, no men that currently had the ability to do this were within Aaron's common knowledge.

Aaron had a thought that he could take his time, wait for more visions to come to him. That way, he could gather more information and form a supported theory before taking action. That would be his way to do it. Unfortunately, he didn't yet know how much time he had.

Then, he had a thought: how would Theo handle this?

She would take what she had and run with it. She would be willing to put her life and reputation on the line to save the world. She would act immediately with integrity, hesitation never being a factor. Her mint parchment reminded him of this as he gently traced her initials with his pinkie finger. r

"Theodosia really loved the color green," he thought endearingly. He looked around at their kitchen; the color was everywhere in many different forms. Her oven mitts and apron were a paler shade, decorated with intricate patterns that matched perfectly, and the rubber around her kitchenware handles was a dark, forest color.

The flowers on her stationary resembled those that Theodosia had planted after they moved in together. Their dying remains still glared at him from his windowsill.

It gave Aaron a dull pain in his chest to think that Theodosia didn't take any memories from their marriage.

Yet, he kept every one he could salvage. He knew he had hurt her, but they had been happy once.

As his thoughts drifted deeper into his misery, he was brought back into reality by his phone ringing.

The number wasn't attached to a contact, but given the time of day and South Carolina location, he knew who it must be.

"John?"

Aaron asked only because the confirmation would make him more at ease; he knew it was him.

"Burr, oh my God, you have to get down to the workshop."

John Laurens, a brilliant young engineer that Aaron had the pleasure of supervising when he first married Theo, calling him with this much urgency?

"Why?" Aaron hesitantly inquired. "What's happened?"

"Nothing,"

Laurens rapidly corrected himself.

"Everything; just-"

There was another voice in the background as John paused, his breathing fast.

Finally, he heard John speak once more after taking a deep breath.

"She's ready, Burr. The Revolution is ready."

And with that, the call was over.

Remembering his days with his colleagues, working restlessly on the Revolution made him think once more of his beloved.

"No hesitation, right, Theo?" he muttered lovingly. "No hesitation; just my gut."

For the first time in years, he made a split-second decision; he dressed as quickly as he could, putting the stationary in his bag, and pressing his fingers to her portrait that sat on the mantle next to his own. He looked at her smile, the one that had caught him before anything else could, before he could put up his cautious walls.

"I'm doing this for you; you'll never know what I did, but it's for you."

And with that, he exited his apartment.

Little did he know that he wouldn't be within its walls for quite some time.


End file.
